Dark and Light
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Traduction. C'était un génie. Il savait peindre, jouer de la musique, parler aux serpents, contrôler le feu. Il était plus intelligent et puissant que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il avait des "amis" influents. Le problème ? Il ne ressentait rien. Dark Harry, Slash.
1. Un Génie Torturé

**Dark and Light**

**Auteur :** FaustVII, avec son autorisation. Vous trouverez un lien vers son profil dans le mien.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude. Rien à moi, tout à JKR et à l'auteur de cette histoire.

**Etat de la fic originale :** 53 chapitres, terminée.

**Etat de la traduction : **1 / 53.

Bon beeennn...me revoilà avec une autre traduction, si j'ose dire. Pas ma faute, j'ai lu j'ai craqué. Bon, cette fois, je ne dirais aucun délai, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas être en retard *sourire d'ange*.

Pour les lecteurs d'Apprendre à aimer, de In This Life et tout ça... non je ne les abandonne pas ! Mais j'ai une vie à côté, comprenez. Et je suis déraisonnable et impulsive, aussi. Je commence des traductions alors que je n'ai même pas fini les anciennes. Bref, tout ça pour vous demander gentiment de ne pas m'insulter et autres joyeusetés, même malgré tous mes défauts.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était un garçon petit pour son âge, plus petit que ses camarades de classe de quelques pouces (1). Il était aussi très bel enfant. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés mais dont les pointes, lorsqu'elles atteignaient ses épaules, rebiquaient légèrement, comme pour essayer de défier la gravité tout en y réussissant à moitié. Il avait un corps fin et un visage 'délicat', avec des pommettes hautes et une peau pâle. Il était doté de grands yeux émeraude aussi brillants que des pierres précieuses qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Il était quelqu'un que vous remarquiez mais, dans le même temps, il était capable de se fondre dans l'ombre s'il ne voulait pas être vu.

Il était également un enfant silencieux. Il parlait très bas, mais sa voix pouvait vous envouter. Sa démarche était tout aussi silencieuse, et ses mouvements emplis d'une grâce naturelle. Il était bâti aussi bien pour la vitesse que pour la grâce. Il pouvait se mouvoir comme une ombre même en terrain découvert. Il courait vite, le pied aussi sûr et léger que celui d'une biche. Son corps était fluide, fait pour esquiver les poings et les pieds.

Harry était également intelligent. Si vous regardiez dans ses yeux stupéfiants vous pouviez voir la brillance et la ruse cachée derrière l'océan de vert. Vous pouviez aussi remarquer son intelligence simplement en l'observant. Harry ne semblait jamais s'ennuyer, s'asseyant simplement et observant le monde quand il n'avait rien à faire. Certains y penseraient comme à de la paresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent la paix et la compréhension flottant autour de lui alors que l'enfant observait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand Harry lisait les quelques livres auxquels il était autorisé il semblait toujours en avoir une compréhension grandement développée. Comprenant chaque message caché et sachant presque ce que ressentait l'auteur alors que ce dernier écrivait son livre, il montrait par là-même ses talents d'observation. Aujourd'hui cependant, c'était le premier jour d'Harry Potter en tant qu'élève de premier grade (2) à l'école élémentaire. Il avait sept ans.

**~~OO~~**

Harry s'assit majestueusement sur l'une des nombreuses petites chaises. Il se tenait droit mais pas de façon arrogante, juste calme, polie. Il avait l'air du parfait exemple de l'enfant silencieux, assis dans la salle pleine d'enfants qui pleuraient pour leurs parents, faisaient du bruit, criaient ou couraient partout. Il ressemblait à un ange du point de vue de la maîtresse, maîtresse qui soupirait déjà de fatigue après seulement cinq minutes de classe. Quand elle réussit enfin à faire à peu près asseoir tous les enfants, elle se présenta et commença à parler joyeusement avec eux. Après une heure de jeux et quelques exercices d'écriture, la maîtresse, Mme Engle, fit asseoir les enfants en face de chevalets à leur place.

« Maintenant, les enfants, nous allons faire de l'art. Aujourd'hui vous allez peindre ou colorier. »

Il y eut quelques gloussements alors qu'elle disposait le matériel à portée de mains des enfants. Elle se déplaça parmi ceux qui peignaient pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avalaient ou n'éparpillaient pas la peinture. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à observer sans grand enthousiasme, faisant courir son regard sur la pièce tout en s'attardant plus longtemps sur les élèves les plus chahuteurs. Ses yeux cependant dérivèrent lentement vers l'enfant à l'arrière de la salle, dans la section dessin. Harry Potter. Il était sans doute le plus discret et le plus poli des premiers grades. Il semblait presque trop calme pour son âge. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Cela lui prit cinq minutes pour l'atteindre avec les enfants qui l'interceptaient pour de l'aide ou pour regarder leurs dessins. Elle les félicita pour leurs peintures avec les doigts avant d'arriver enfin auprès de Harry. Il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, son chevalet dos à elle. Il l'avait tourné de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir. Elle comprit qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité. Beaucoup d'enfants aimaient garder leurs dessins secrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini, pour telle ou telle raison. Elle sourit à l'enfant par-dessus le chevalet. Il leva les yeux sur elle. Il pencha légèrement la tête en une question muette, sa frange glissant doucement sur son visage. Mme Engle pensa que ça lui donnait un air vraiment mignon.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il était confus quant au pourquoi de sa question.

« C'est juste que tu es si calme. »

Il fit une légère grimace, comme s'il comprenait.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-il d'une voix chantante.

Mme Engle pensa que, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il aurait une voix pour chanter. Elle sourit doucement.

« D'accord alors. Puis-je voir ce que tu es en train de dessiner ? »

Il fronça les sourcils un moment puis acquiesça. Elle contourna le chevalet, s'attendant à voir une peinture avec des doigts ou quelques taches de couleur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer, la bouche ouverte en une expression choquée. Elle fixa le papier pendant quelques bonnes minutes et remarqua que l'enfant à côté d'elle n'avait même pas cillé à sa réaction, s'étant contenté de retourner à sa peinture. Celle-ci était splendide. C'était une large fleur rose avec des gouttes de rosée au bout des pétales, des gouttes qui semblaient presque rouge sur les pétales roses. Les dimensions étaient quasiment parfaites et l'enfant avait même pensé au poids de la rosée sur les pétales, ainsi qu'aux trainées presque rouges que les gouttes avaient laissées derrière elles. Même le mariage des couleurs était parfait. C'était quelque chose qu'un artiste peignerait. Pas un enfant de sept ans. Elle vit à peine Harry poser gentiment son pinceau pour examiner son œuvre.

« C-c'est magnifique Harry. » bégaya-t-elle enfin, reprenant ses esprits.

« Merci. » répondit-il avant de prendre la peinture et d'aller l'accrocher sur l'étendoir.

Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait épinglé sa feuille avec agilité. Ordinairement les enfants n'arrivaient pas à utiliser les épingles correctement et leurs dessins pendaient de travers ou se déchiraient. Lui l'avait épinglé comme vous l'auriez fait avec une chemise sur une ligne à linge. Elle observa la peinture encore quelques minutes. Absolument époustouflant. Elle resta assise, stupéfiée, et répondit distraitement aux questions des enfants tout en regardant la peinture. Elle ne remarqua jamais que la rosée n'était pas de la rosée mais du sang.

**~~OO~~**

Le fouet rencontra son dos dans un claquement sourd. Harry tressaillit à peine, ses yeux d'un vert éteint alors qu'il était immobilisé sur le sol, la ceinture liant ses mains à la tête de lit tout aussi immobile. Le fouet claqua à nouveau et Harry sentit des gouttes de sang couler le long de son dos. Alors il saignait à nouveau. Cela avait pris deux coups de fouet. Il sentit tomber coup après coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer la douleur de la réalité et le lit du sang. Son dos brûlait et son sang giclait sous le fouet. Finalement tout s'arrêta et il garda le silence. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

« Ca t'apprendra à passer le grade avec de meilleures notes que Dudley, espèce de monstre. » lui siffla Vernon.

Il l'agrippa alors violemment, la ceinture ayant été détachée du lit mais nouant toujours étroitement ses poignets. Il se fit traîné sur le sol, laissant des coulées de sang derrière lui. Puis il fut relevé à l'aide de la ceinture, pendu par les poignets tandis que Vernon lui faisait brutalement descendre les escaliers. Il fut jeté de force dans son placard, son dos s'enflammant sous la douleur alors qu'il percutait le bois, s'arcboutant sous la force du coup. Il s'effondra mollement sur le sol quand il entendit la porte claquer. Ses yeux verts restèrent ouverts, fixant le vide. Si c'était ce que l'on appelait une famille, à quoi ses ennemis ressembleraient ?

**~~OO~~**

Harry regardait les instruments sur le mur, l'envie d'y faire courir ses mains le démangeant. Sa maîtresse du second grade était également le professeur de musique de l'établissement et elle possédait une collection assez large d'instruments. Elle avait dit à chaque élève d'en choisir un pour la leçon du jour. Elle avait guidé les autres enfants vers une vitrine exposant des instruments bon marché, résistants et faciles d'utilisation comme la flûte à bec. Harry avait cependant dévié vers les autres murs. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en choisir un de ce mur en particulier. Il se saisit doucement du violon en face de lui et explora le bois de cerisier de ses longs doigts fins. Il détacha gentiment l'archer et amena le violon sous son menton. Il fit glisser l'archer sur les cordes, découvrant quelles notes y étaient cachées et mémorisant leur position.

Il retourna vers le groupe et s'assit, écoutant attentivement la maîtresse qui essayait de leur apprendre à lire des partitions. Elle leur donna ensuite cinq minutes pour essayer leurs instruments. La pièce fut instantanément remplie de fausses notes produisant ainsi un incroyable boucan. Harry se glissa vers la maîtresse et elle lui fit un sourire. Il lui demanda discrètement si elle pouvait lui en dire plus sur les partitions. Elle sembla heureuse d'enseigner à quelqu'un qui voulait apprendre et commença à babiller sans même se rendre compte qu'une grosse partie de ce qu'elle disait était hors de portée de la compréhension d'un élève du second grade.

Une fois la leçon terminée et la sonnerie sonnée, elle donna aux enfants la permission d'aller jouer ou de rester et continuer. Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations et la plupart se précipita pour aller jouer dehors, quelques uns seulement choisissant de s'attarder quelques minutes supplémentaires. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'Harry. L'institutrice lui dit qu'elle allait les superviser mais qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour rester seul dans la salle de classe. Après qu'elle fut partie, Harry trouva un livre de musique sur le violon et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il plaça l'archer sur le violon et le fit glisser, entamant aussitôt une mélodie tourmentée. Quand la maîtresse revint après la récréation, elle le trouva en train de jouer une reprise de haut niveau. Elle vint immédiatement à la conclusion qu'il avait déjà suivi des cours de musique, ne sachant pas que c'était la toute première fois qu'il touchait à un instrument. Elle ne remarqua jamais combien la mélodie manquait d'émotions.

**~~OO~~**

Harry tremblait. Il essayait de garder le contrôle mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, son corps tremblait. Il baissa les yeux sur le sang gouttant sur le sol et fut soulagé que Vernon ne touchât jamais ses mains. Vernon évitait ses mains et son visage car les coups étaient alors trop facilement reconnaissables. Il s'occupait cependant du reste de son corps. Harry s'appuya sur le mur de son placard, laissant son corps se remettre de la dernière séance. Lentement mais sûrement, il arrêta de trembler et la douleur sembla s'atténuer alors que quelque chose de relaxant se propageait en lui, comme une poussée d'énergie réconfortante. Il finit par s'assoupir sur le sol couvert de sang.

**~~OO~~**

Harry fit rouler les mots sur sa langue avant de les prononcer à voix haute. Le professeur applaudit d'un air extasié, son sourire idiot le faisant presque ressembler à un enfant. L'homme était son professeur de troisième grade et était d'origine allemande. Il s'était amusé à leur enseigner quelques mots allemands et quand il s'était aperçu qu'Harry avait un talent dans la matière, il avait commencé à lui donner des cours particuliers lors des récréations et au déjeuner. Harry avait réussi à maîtriser la langue en cinq mois seulement. Puis l'une des institutrices de premier grade (pas celle qu'il avait eue), qui connaissait le français, avait commencé à le lui enseigner. Il maîtrisa également cette langue en l'espace de quelques mois. Les langues lui venaient aussi aisément que l'art et la musique.

Il observa l'homme tandis que ce dernier sautillait sur place, s'exclamant à tout va. Il parlait maintenant couramment l'Allemand et le Français. Son instituteur avait aussi commencé à lui apprendre le Polonais, mais l'homme ne connaissait que quelques mots. Harry se promit de trouver quelques livres sur les langues et d'apprendre par lui-même. Le professeur ne remarqua jamais qu'il n'avait jamais montré de signe de fierté ou de contentement en apprenant ces langues.

**~~OO~~**

Harry retourna les saucisses sur la poêle, ses longs doigts délicats maniant la spatule avec dextérité. Il entendit bipper le minuteur et glissa de son tabouret, prit sa paire de maniques (2) et sortit le ragoût du four. Harry le posa rapidement sur le comptoir et partit mettre la table après avoir à nouveau retourné les saucisses. Il commença à disposer les plats sur la table aussitôt qu'il eut fini de mettre le couvert. Il amenait le dernier plat quand Dudley entra dans la pièce. Le garçonnet rondouillet ricana et s'assit à sa place. Harry était presque rendu à table quand un pied grassouillet faucha le sien. Il tomba au sol, le plat rempli de petits pains lui échappant des mains. Les petits pains roulèrent de tous côtés alors que le plat volait en éclat. Pétunia fut dans la cuisine en un instant.

« Comment Oses-tu Ruiner Mon Plat ? » cria-telle de sa voix perçante avant de lui agripper les cheveux et de le relever avec force.

Il laissa un masque impassible s'installer sur son visage et la regarda à travers le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux. Elle le frappa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait plusieurs fois avant de le jeter aux pieds de Vernon. L'homme le regarda en plissant les yeux et le traina vers le placard, le jetant ensuite dedans. Harry y resta assis durant une heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle séance de coups et fut donc surpris quand à la place on fit glisser un jus de fruit jusqu'à lui.

« Bois ça si tu veux manger cette semaine. » lui dit Vernon avec un rictus.

La porte claqua et Harry étudia le verre. Finalement, il s'en empara et le but avec un petit soupir. Le goût était étrange. Il avait à peine fini de le boire quand le verre tomba, ses doigts ayant perdu leur sensibilité. L'objet éclata contre le bois. Poison ? pensa-t-il faiblement alors que le monde se mettait à tourner. Il se pencha et se vida l'estomac dans un coin, se sentant immédiatement mieux. Il trembla silencieusement et vomit encore plusieurs fois. Il s'affaissa alors. Soudainement, il se sentit reprendre de l'énergie, apaisé alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer.

**~~OO~~**

Harry jeta un oeil aux étagères entassées les unes sur les autres si ce n'était pas sur leurs propres livres. Pour le quatrième grade ils devaient faire des petites recherches sur certains projets et lire des livres le soir à la maison. Sa tante avait décidé ce samedi de les emmener à la librairie, Dudley et lui. Bon, c'était plus pour Dudley mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre chez eux, elle avait préféré l'emmener. Harry était déjà venu de nombreuses fois auparavant, cependant - chaque fois que ses relatifs l'avaient enfermé dehors, par exemple lorsqu'ils avaient des invités ou simplement lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'être seuls et de passer des bons moments en « famille ». Il avait à chaque fois traversé les quelques pâtés de maisons jusqu'à la librairie. Harry se glissa loin de sa tante et de son cousin et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il savait que sa tante allait probablement s'éclipser et rentrer à la maison dès qu'il sortirait de son champ de vision, espérant sans doute qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Sa seule réaction fut de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers les ouvrages de sciences et de physiologie. Il revenait toujours, ne se préoccupant jamais de sa tante quand elle le laissait derrière elle.

**~~OO~~**

Cette fois-là, il lutta. Deux grosses mains le maintinrent au sol et des dents se plantèrent dans une jambe. Une autre paire de larges mains ouvrit sa bouche de force et versa quelque chose dedans. Il se débattit frénétiquement, sachant ce qui arriverait s'il avalait. Il ne les laisserait pas le tuer ! Pas eux ! Il entendit des rires au-dessus de lui. Ils n'étaient pas très rapides cependant et avant même qu'ils ne mettent une main sur sa bouche, il recracha. Il entendit grogner alors qu'on lui giflait sévèrement le visage. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était en feu. Quelque chose fut frotté contre les blessures sur son estomac et cette fois il ne put retenir un cri. Il avait subi une de ses pires corrections ce jour-là et ils lui étalaient maintenant quelque chose sur ses blessures. Ils y mettaient leur grain de sel, littéralement. Il continua de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son souffle, jusqu'à ce les ténèbres prennent enfin possession de lui.

**~~OO~~**

Harry arracha paresseusement une autre mauvaise herbe du jardin, nettoyant la saleté de sorte que ce soit de nouveau attirant avant de s'intéresser à un autre plant. Il s'essuya le front du dos de sa main, grimaçant doucement en sentant ses muscles du dos se raidir. Il ferma les yeux et se reposa une petite seconde avant que le cri perçant de sa tante ne l'oblige à continuer. Il n'avait pas eu d'eau de toute la journée et n'avait pas pu manger depuis la nuit précédente. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main en la sentant s'humidifier. L'ongle de son petit doigt saignait. Ils étaient déjà tordus et sales de par ses corvées et la terre, et maintenant ils saignaient. Il arracha la dernière pousse de mauvaise herbe qu'il restait.

Un jet d'eau le frappa alors qu'il se relevait. Il entendit Dudley glousser et se demanda à quel point son cousin pouvait être stupide. Celui-ci semblait penser qu'il agaçait Harry en le lavant de sa sueur et de la terre. Harry fit comme s'il était énervé et but autant d'eau qu'il le put en se nettoyant les mains. Quand Dudley en eut finalement assez et retourna dans la piscine, Harry s'approcha du porche. Sa tante lui adressa une grimace désapprobatrice de son transat et lui jeta une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine ainsi que quelques morceaux de pain. Il les attrapa et s'assit à l'ombre derrière la remise, hors de vue.

Il se reposa un moment quand il eut fini. Après une minute, il trouva la clôture en face de lui inintéressante et commença paresseusement à claquer des doigts. Il s'amusa à observer la flamme qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il avait toujours été capable de faire ça, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Le contrôle du feu, que c'était. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et laissa grandir la flamme dans sa main alors qu'elle absorbait goulûment l'oxygène, brûlant de plus belle. La chaleur ne le décontenança même pas. Non pas qu'il la sentait tant que ça. Il lança la boule de feu dans son autre main avant d'en recréer d'autres. Il commença à jongler avec, les faisant passer du rouge au orange, du bleu au blanc.

Après un moment il choisit une boule de feu bleue et fit disparaître le reste. Il modela le feu comme on le ferait avec l'argile, créant un petit dragon bleu avant de le faire tournoyer autour de son bras. Il étouffa rapidement la flamme en entendant sa tante l'appeler. Il devait commencer à préparer le diner dès maintenant ou Vernon deviendrait fou. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres punitions cette semaine. Autrement il aurait à trouver une excuse pour la classe de Gym afin de cacher ses zébrures et ses hématomes. Et en chercher une serait fatiguant.

**~~A suivre...~~**

(1) 1 pouce = 2.54 cm

(2) Voici le système écolier anglophone (mis en place aux Etats-Unis et en Angleterre, ainsi que quelques états espagnols américains) :

Pré-school (crèche) : 3 à 5 ans.

Ecole élementaire :

- année de maternelle : 5-6ans.

- 1er grade

- 2ème grade

- 3ème grade

- 4ème grade

- 5ème grade (10/11ans)

Collège :

- 6ème grade

- 7ème grade

- 8ème grade (13/14ans)

Lycée :

- 9ème grade

- 10ème grade

- 11ème grade

- 12ème grade (17/18ans)

(3) Paire de maniques : paire de gants anti-chaleur. Je me demande comment j'ai pu cuisiner sans même savoir comment s'appellent mes gants pour le four ^^'

J'espère que ce début vous a plu :)

Prochaine update : chapitre 12 de I tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !


	2. Magie et Compagnie

**Dark and Light**

**Auteur :** FaustVII, avec son autorisation. Vous trouverez un lien vers son profil dans le mien.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude. Rien à moi, tout à JKR et à l'auteur de cette histoire.

**Etat de la fic originale :** 53 chapitres, terminée.

**Etat de la traduction :**2 / 53.

Outch, ça fait longtemps, je m'en doute. Je suis désolée. Mais hey, hauts les coeurs, un nouveau chapitre ! Yataa !

...non ?

Bonne lecture quand même ?

: Fourchelangue :

Chapitre 2

« Hey le monstre, devine quoi ? » sourit méchamment Dudley.

Lui et sa bande se tenaient devant Harry, lui-même contre la palissade du parc. Il regarda Dudley, les cils voilant son regard.

« On a trouvé un nouveau jeu. »

Le sourire de Dudley lui disait qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier.

« On va l'appeler la Chasse au Harry. »

Harry courait déjà quand son cousin se pencha pour l'attraper. Il était rapide pour son âge, bien plus que son obèse de cousin. Il bondissait comme une biche vers le petit bois avant même qu'ils puissent réagir. Là-bas il pourrait se cacher dans un arbre ou quelque chose comme ça.

**~~OO~~**

Harry regarda le sol du haut du toit. Il avait voulu échapper à Dudley et avait souhaité être loin de lui. Et maintenant il était là, sur le toit. Harry réfléchit, et se focalisa sur un point précis en dessous de lui. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et souhaita être sur ce point. Il ressentit soudainement une sensation de constriction et d'un coup, il y était. Harry eut une expression interloquée. Avant d'afficher un sourire intéressé, et aussi un peu tordu.

**~~OO~~**

Harry replia les jambes et sentit la balançoire prendre de la vitesse. Il s'élevait de plus en plus haut, ayant l'impression de s'envoler. Mais bientôt il ressentit un coup au coeur chaque fois que la gravité se rappelait à lui. Alors il se pencha en avant et s'éleva plus haut. Plus haut. Plus haut. La balançoire était à son maximum. Au dernier moment, quand il put voir le ciel, il lâcha tout. Il était libre. Pendant un instant, tout ce qui compta fut le ciel et le vent sur son visage. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son coeur devint coton. Et puis il commença à tomber. Son expression se renferma à nouveau et il se servit de son ''pouvoir'' pour ralentir, flottant vers le sol à la façon d'une plume. Alors qu'il touchait terre, il regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Il n'était pas libre. Pas encore.

**~~OO~~**

Il ramena son bras contre lui et fixa silencieusement le sol humide. Il était agenouillé sur l'herbe mouillée, recroquevillé et penché de façon à ce que son visage se reflète dans une flaque. Il pouvait voir son expression impassible à travers les ondulations de l'eau. La pluie coulait sur son visage comme des larmes. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'il était bébé. Il n'en était plus un maintenant. Peu de choses pouvaient le faire pleurer ces temps-ci et un bras brisé combiné à une épaule disloquée n'étaient rien de plus pour lui qu'une piqûre. Il pressa sa main valide contre son épaule. Avec un vif claquement, elle se remit en place. Il ramena aussi son bras cassé dans la bonne position et le maintint contre lui. La boue maculait sa peau pâle et ses yeux avaient l'air hanté. Il alla trouver tout au fond de lui le pouvoir qu'il ressentait en permanence et l'appela à lui. Il sentit une douce vague d'énergie parcourir son corps et immédiatement son bras s'apaisa, toujours raide mais désormais ressoudé. Toutes les petites cicatrices qu'il s'était fait dernièrement sur son bras disparurent également. Harry resta sous la pluie, le regard perdu dans la flaque.

**~~OO~~**

Harry regarda la devanture avec curiosité : Animalerie du Comte D. Il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit les Dursley entrer dans un restaurant chinois. Ils y resteraient un moment. Il descendit les petites marches en pierre et fit face à une porte intrigante faite de bois et d'acier. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans une pièce pleine de cages et de réservoirs. Il y avait aussi un ensemble de chaises et de sofas. Les animaux étaient partout. Il s'avança vers un canapé et s'assit juste à côté d'une grosse panthère. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur lui. Lui leva les siens, la regardant de ses grands yeux verts. Elle s'ébroua et se recoucha.

« Ah, un client. »

Il releva les yeux pour voir un homme asiatique vêtu selon la tradition, avec des yeux d'une couleur étrange et des cheveux coupés courts.

« Je m'appelle D. Je peux t'aider ? »

Harry lui fit un regard indéchiffrable. L'homme avait l'air curieux maintenant.

« Ah, on regarde juste. Tu peux faire le tour. »

Harry se leva et approcha les cages, ignorant les regards de l'homme. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'était pas complètement humain. Il arriva dans une grande pièce avec un serpent sur la porte. Il entra et trouva qu'elle était divisée en plusieurs larges sections détenant chacune de nombreux serpents. Il passa devant quelques unes avant de s'arrêter. Dans celle-ci il n'y avait qu'un serpent. Celui-ci faisait environ un mètre de long. Ses écailles étaient brunes, presque noires. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'argent. Le serpent leva la tête et goûta l'air.

: Sssalut. : lui dit Harry.

Le serpent croisa les yeux.

: Sssalut ? : retourna-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

: Tu es vraiment très beau. :

Le serpent se redressa encore, dardant la langue.

: Merccci. :

Harry s'appuya contre la paroi en verre et ferma les yeux. Il se projeta en avant et effleura l'esprit du serpent avec son ''Pouvoir''. C'était un flux d'énergie au fond de lui avec lequel, il avait découvert, il pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit le contentement du serpent se déverser dans son esprit et se détendit légèrement. Il pouvait presque sentir à quel point le serpent était heureux d'être plein et au chaud. Harry se baigna dans le sentiment un moment avant de se détacher de la conscience du serpent. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour trouver le serpent enroulé autour de lui. Il autorisa le geste, appréciant la sensation des écailles sur sa peau.

: Je pensssse que tu es beau aussi. D'aussssi loin que les humains puissssent l'être. : siffla le serpent.

Harry eut un petit sourire et s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la paroi et le serpent confortablement enroulé autour de lui. Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau, sentant une pointe de bonheur prendre vie bien au fond de lui. Le serpent passa tête devant celle d'Harry.

: Tu es ssseul. : déclara-t-il.

: Très. : fut tout ce que Harry répondit.

: Prends-moi à la maison avec toi. Je ssserai ton ami. :

Harry souhaita pouvoir. Il le souhaita vraiment.

: Je ne peux pas. Mes tuteurs te tueraient. Je ne voudrais pas ççça. :

Le serpent sembla le scruter un moment.

: Mon nom est Ne. :

: Le mien est Harry. :

Le serpent posa sa tête sur son épaule et pendant cinq minutes, Harry se détendit en sa présence. Finalement il se releva. Il attendit gentiment que le serpent retourne dans son terrarium.

: Peut-être nous reverrons-nous de nouveau. : siffla le serpent.

: Cçça me ferait plaisir. : sourit Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Il refit le chemin jusqu'à la porte et retrouva D, le propriétaire. D le regarda avec un sourire.

« Nous espérons te revoir comme client un jour. »

Harry ne chercha pas à savoir qui était le 'nous'. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, hocha la tête et sortit. A travers l'ambiance détendue et le décor joyeux, il avait repéré les sourires morbides et les civilités faussées, et il adorait ça.

**~~OO~~**

Un petit oiseau se débattait dans l'eau de la fontaine. Harry était assis sur le bord et se contentait de regarder. Il ignora le rire de son cousin qui s'amusait dans le parc avec sa tante et observa le tout petit oiseau se battre pour sortir de l'eau. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il entendit sa tante l'appeler d'une voix crissante et comprit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il ne disposait que de quelques minutes supplémentaires ; le temps que prendrait sa tante pour attraper son cousin. Il tendit la main vers l'oiseau et le maintint sous l'eau. Il retira sa main une minute plus tard pour voir l'oiseau flotter à la surface, mort. Il le sortit de l'eau et examina les griffures sur son poitrail. De l'eau mêlée à du sang coula sur sa main.

Il regarda le chat qui attendait à côté de lui, n'ayant pas voulu plonger dans l'eau après que sa proie soit parvenue à s'échapper. Il jeta cette dernière au chat qui l'attrapa avant de s'en aller en trottinant, la queue en l'air. Harry regarda à nouveau sa main. Le sang était une si jolie couleur. Même lorsqu'il était dilué. Tellement plus beau que son propre sang alors qu'il continuait de ruisseler sur sa main. Il replongea la main dans l'eau pour effacer le sang. Il réfléchit brièvement à ce qui l'avait poussé à noyer l'oiseau. Les griffures ne l'auraient pas tué, ni même entravé. Il regarda l'eau. Puis il se leva et s'éloigna, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**~~OO~~**

Il les regardait brûler, les yeux vides. Tous les travaux scolaires qu'il avait faits, tous les livres de bibliothèques qu'il venait d'emprunter. Tout se consumait dans la cheminée alors que Vernon et Dudley grillaient des marshmallows. Il ne pourrait désormais plus aller à la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait payer pour les livres perdus ni même expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas y aller pour lire non plus, les bibliothécaires le reconnaitraient et lui demanderaient des comptes. Ne brûlait cependant pas la totalité de ses travaux scolaires et de ses affaires personnelles. Il y avait une latte de plancher vacante dans son placard. Ses peintures et ses petits souvenirs y étaient conservés, incluant un livre d'un de ses professeurs et une boite de crayons de couleur.

**~~OO~~**

Le feu dans sa main était si chaud et beau. Il se recroquevilla encore plus tout en tenant la boule de feu dans sa main, éclairant son visage et le réchauffant de son intense chaleur. Il fit attention à ne pas trop l'approcher des racines de l'arbre contre lequel il était blotti. Il regarda le feu avant d'observer le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la terre et les arbres. Il porta son regard sur les maisons à côté du parc et les vit pleines de lumières et de familles heureuses. Ca avait l'air si chaud, si joyeux. Son oncle et sa tante ne voulait jamais de lui durant les périodes de Noël.

Harry frissonna et éteignit le feu. Ainsi il pouvait bouger les mains. Il resserra son manteau en lambeaux autour de lui et essaya de se concentrer. Il pouvait le voir dans son esprit. Une longue fourrure noire ondulée, des oreilles pointues, des dents acérées, des yeux émeraude. La bête le regarda et hurla. Il sentit des picotements alors que son corps se transformait lentement. Bientôt il avait l'apparence d'un petit loup noir, enroulé sur lui-même au pied de l'arbre. Il soupira, ayant tellement plus chaud avec la fourrure. Il s'endormit confortablement, griffes et dents acérées prêtes à servir en un instant si nécessaire.

**~~OO~~**

Le cinquième grade **(1)** était vraiment ennuyeux. Ou il était brillant, ou les autres étaient mentalement déficients. Il opta pour les deux. Il regarda la salle de classe et se sentit oppressé de tous côtés. Les enfants étaient joyeusement en train de chanter en français avec leur professeur, ce qui constituait leur leçon de français du jour. Harry gardait le silence, assis à sa table au fond de la classe. Son regard était fixé sur la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait. Pas de livre intéressant à lire non plus. Rien de ce qui était disponible à la bibliothèque de l'école ne lui convenait. Il leva les yeux en sentant une boule de papier frapper sa tête et vit Dudley lui faire une grimace moqueuse. Harry mit simplement le papier dans le casier sous sa table en attendant de le jeter, ne se donnant pas la peine de lire la raillerie enfantine qu'il était sûr de trouver. Il recommença à écrire.

**~~OO~~**

Il observa l'épais parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Plus personne n'utilisait le parchemin aujourd'hui. Il glissa la lettre qui lui était adressée sous son tee-shirt avant d'apporter le reste du courrier à l'oncle Vernon. Après quoi il retourna dans son placard. Il leva un doigt et fit apparaître une petite flamme blanche, avec laquelle il rompit le sceau et ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Mr. Potter, _

_Vous avez été admis à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Veuillez s'il vous plaît nous faire parvenir votre réponse le 15 Août au plus tard. _

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe_

'Magie', murmura son esprit. Voilà qui expliquerait certainement ses capacités. Il sortit un cahier et un crayon de sous le plancher et écrivit sa réponse. Il prit ensuite le parchemin et dans un flash, le calcina. Il se leva et se glissa en dehors de son placard, sortant de la maison. Il trouva un hibou perché sur la clôture.

« C'est toi qui apporté la lettre ? » demanda-t-il.

L'oiseau hulula. Harry tendit sa réponse. Le hibou voleta jusqu'à lui, agrippa le papier et s'envola. Harry retourna à l'intérieur. Il trouva sa tante et son oncle assis à table. Dudley était chez un ami à lui. Son oncle lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'Harry se penchait, les deux mains à plat sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Garçon ?! » s'exclama-t-il, irrité.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur la magie et Poudlard. »

Ils pâlirent.

« M-maintenant écoute bien garçon ! Ca n'existe pas ! Et nous n'avons aucune raison d'accepter ce genre de comportement ! » cria son oncle, se redressant.

Harry tendit une main et d'un claquement de doigt, elle était recouverte de flammes, dessinant des ombres sur son visage. Il eut un sourire tordu en voyant leurs visages crispés par la peur. C'était si bon. Il était temps pour lui de sortir de l'ombre.

« Oh, mais je crois que si, mon cher oncle. »

**~~A suivre...~~**

**(1) :** cinquième grade = CM2 en France.

Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir et à l'auteur aussi j'en suis sûre :)

Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai maintenant un blog sur lequel je poste des extraits des chapitres en cours de traduction. Ainsi, un chapitre de Dark and Light était disponible il y a deux semaines...c'est aussi là que je répondrai aux questions si questions il y a. Si ça vous intéresse, le lien est dans mon profil.

Prochain chapitre publié : bah je sais pas. A vous de voter sur le sondage dans mon profil également. Vous avez le choix entre le quatrième chapitre de In This Life (crossover Twilight-Harry Potter) ou un OS HPDM humoristique de Cheryl Dyson.


End file.
